


a jar full of biscuits

by kindoff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: hanbin decided they were a little too sweet for his taste. he preferred yunhyeong's cooking above anything else.





	a jar full of biscuits

Hanbin woke up to the sound of television. At first he thought he was in a place he wasn't familiar with, the lights only dimly lit and everything stood in a weird angle. His left arm felt numb, the result of lying sideways for God knows how long. He wriggled a bit to free his arm. He must have fallen asleep while watching commercials, some hours ago.

A low rustle near his head aroused him further. He straightened his neck only to bump the crown of his head against something lumpy. It felt like someone's leg.

And he was right. A hand came down to his head, the palm touching his forehead gently. It was the sort of touch someone would do to a person with fever. Then Yunhyeong's voice was the only thing he heard. "Did I wake you up?"

Hanbin didn't answer. He was still too deep in a stupor to form any coherent response. Instead, he rolled on his back, his face now facing the ceiling above. "Whatimeizit?"

"What?" Yunhyeong laughed. He reached Hanbin's blanket that fell over his stomach. How did he manage to help himself to a blanket? Hanbin didn't even remember fetching one from his room. Perhaps Yunhyeong did it for him. After all, it sounded very much like a thing Yunhyeong would do. "I don't understand what you're saying. Just go back to sleep, will you?" he pulled the blanket up to Hanbin's chin.

Hanbin asked—though a bit slurred—why Yunhyeong himself didn't go to sleep. Yunhyeong said he was going to finish the show first ("I've turned the sound down so it won't bother you, I hope it's okay.") Hanbin only nodded. It was him himself who had decided to take refuge in the living room and had fallen asleep in the process anyway.

He glimpsed the television. It was a cooking show originally aired in the afternoon, but Yunhyeong apparently had saved it for later use. Hanbin groaned internally. Perhaps Yunhyeong was the only person in the world who stayed up late just for watching a cooking show.

("It can wait, can't it?" Hanbin remembered asking one day.

"But I'll miss the fun," said Yunhyeong, his tone a tad too serious.)

Hanbin stared up. Yunhyeong's jawline moved in a way that of people munching on food. As if to prove his guess, Yunhyeong picked up a jar full of biscuits from his side and bite a chocolate one.

Hanbin must have stared a little too long for Yunhyeong glanced back. Yunhyeong momentarily looked at him, then at the biscuit, before making a conclusion. "You want some?"

By way of answering, Hanbin opened his mouth. Yunhyeong got the cue and put a biscuit inside.

"Did you make them?" Hanbin said in-between his chew. The sweetness of chocolate gradually sobered him up.

Yunhyeong shook his head, putting another biscuit inside Hanbin's mouth. "Bought them while grocery shopping." Then he add after a moment, "What do you think?"

Hanbin decided they were a little too sweet for his taste. He added as an afterthought, "You should try making one yourself."

"I'm not really into baking."

Hanbin propped up on his elbow, shifted a bit, and dropped his head on Yunhyeong's lap. A loud yawn escaped him. "You just haven't tried it yet, hyung."

They ended up watching the show together, Yunhyeong feeding Hanbin until the jar ran empty.


End file.
